Pops Maellard
Pops Maellard ''' (birth name, '''Mega Kranus) is one of the main characters of Cartoon Network's Regular Show. Pops appears to be a rich, thin humanoid alien lollipop from Lolliland whose step-father owns the park as well as the house, in which Pops shares with Mordecai and Rigby. He is a billionaire that was locked up and protected for all or most of his childhood, which is why he takes such child like delight in everything he sees and does. He has an evil brother who is opposite of himself as Anti-Pops (real name Malum Kranus) and they both died in the final episode. Appearance Pops is a pale pink lollipop-shaped man, standing at 6'0" without his hat. His body and limbs are all very stick-like, while his head is an abnormally large sphere shape. He usually wears a gentlemanly outfit, consisting of an always buttoned-up dark gray vest; a long-sleeved, off-white dress shirt; lighter gray pants; dress shoes in the same dark gray as his vest; and a top hat. Pops also sports a white handlebar mustache. Aside from his mustache, Pops is entirely bald. In the finale, it's revealed that he has a 6 pack. Personality Pops is a naive, lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. Pops works with Benson as a park manager, but he acts as a groundskeeper. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naive about the world around him. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. He also seems to like Mordecai and Rigby more than Benson, ironically, despite Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior and Benson's more responsible behavior (and Benson being his good friend). Pops's father, Mr. Maellard, owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops's character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naive Man from Lolliland." In "Prank Callers," it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man, until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the 80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series. Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood, and most of the time, he can best be described as bubbly. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when disrespected. Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception in "Think Positive", where he demands Benson to stop yelling at Mordecai and Rigby. Pops's childish demeanor makes him very gullible, but even though anyone can take advantage of this, most people still respect Pops as a friend. Pops also possesses the most pleasant voice out of all the characters; his language style is unique where he will go to larger extents to scientifically or vividly describe an object that would normally be said in a few words. He is also known to take an interest in little things, such as butterflies. An example of this is when, in "The Power," he laughs when a butterfly flies near him, and in "Think Positive," he is trying to catch butterflies in a jar. Another example would be in "Saving Time," when he says that the songbirds don't usually visit him until the afternoon. Pops is also known to love his car, which he polishes and waxes in nearly every episode. Pops seems to be easily amused as seen in "Jinx," when he laughs at his reflection in the water. Death Pops is one of the few main characters to die, he died saving the universe. Skills/Habits *'Keyboard Player' - As seen in "This Is My Jam", "But I Have a Receipt", and "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys," Pops is adept at playing the keyboard. He is also said to play his harpsichord at night, but he might have stopped this because Benson made a rule against this. *'Butterflies' - Pops most likely has an interest for butterflies, as seen in "Think Positive." *'Skilled Artist' - As seen in "Think Positive," Pops can draw very well. *'Good Wrestler' - In "Really Real Wrestling," Pops is a very good wrestler. This is because he used to wrestle in his high school or college days. He can easily also wrestle a polar bear in "The Christmas Special." *'Fanciness' - As shown in "Fancy Restaurant," Pops is an expert in the art of being fancy and has even published a book on the subject, titled Fanciness Theory and Practical Application. *'Singing' - Pops can sing fairly well in "Karaoke Video" when he sang Footloose. *'Easily Scared' - Benson claimed that Pops can't stand scary stories in "Terror Tales of the Park II." *'Baking' - In "Pie Contest," Pops is an excellent baker, and appears to have a fondness for it. His pie was the only one Mordecai and Rigby actually liked. As such, he has won 1st place for his pies for ten consecutive years. And in "Meat Your Maker" he made pies for the BBQ. Lastly, he suggested a bake sale as a fundraiser in Grave Sights. *'Poetry' - As seen in "Rap It Up" it is shown that he likes and is talented at poetry. *'Surfing' - In "Catching the Wave" Pops learned how to surf and became one with nature. *'Carsick' - In "Terror Tales of the Park II," he suggested that they play I Spy. Rigby then replied sharply that Pops got carsick the last time they played I Spy. *'Birdwatching' - It's shown in "Free Cake" that Pops is using binoculars and looking around, possibly birdwatching. *'Cosmic power:' *'Telekinesis' - Pops, along with his brother were born to have this power from beginning to levitate object and themselves. Ironically, Pops himself is the "Chosen One", embodied by a power of good. His brother is the embodiment of evil. *'Teleportation:' Pops can teleport himself in different location. *'Energy Manipulation:' Pops can fire energy blast that strong enough to set a tree on fire. *'Shield Generation:' Pops can form an energy shield to protect himself from harm. Gallery Pops Crying.gif pops fighting mordecai and rigby.png Pops Sacrifice.jpg TLCOTP59.png TLCOTP60.png|"What's going on?!" TLCOTP61.png TLCOTP62.png|"I feel like all the evil in the universe is concentrated here and now!" TLCOTP63.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Regular Show Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:Wise Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Related to Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Damsels Category:The Chosen One Category:Suicidal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Hero Category:Saved Soul Category:One-Man Army Category:Deities Category:Successful Category:Orphans Category:Bigger Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Selfless Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Weaklings Category:Humanoid Category:Charismatic Category:Immortals Category:Energy Beings Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Amnesiac Category:Merciful Category:Tragic Category:Sympathetic Category:Angels Category:Vengeful Category:Omnipotents Category:Insecure Category:Adventurers Category:Role Models Category:Global Protection Category:Foods Category:Hope Bringer Category:Reality Warper Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaste Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Sophisticated Category:Tricksters Category:Martyr Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Aware Category:Harmonizers Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes